This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Binge eating is defined as consuming more food in a brief period of time than most individuals would consume under similar circumstances, and within the same time period. Binge eating threatens successful, sustained weight loss measures and is linked to weight regain and severe obesity. A number of psychotherapeutic, cognitive, and pharmotherapeutic methods have been used to treat bingeing with moderate success. However, small studies in rats and humans have shown that the GABA-B agonist baclofen can reduce craving and bingeing behavior. Thus, the purpose of this pilot study is to conduct a double-blind, placebo-controlled trial of baclofen as a means to reducing craving and bingeing behaviors in adults with a significant history of bingeing. We hypothesize that the baclofen treatment will significantly reduce craving and the frequency of binge eating. Thirty adults who binge at least 3 times a week will be enrolled in the pilot study. Study involvement will last approximately 18 weeks for each participant.